Devona
Devona is the nominal leader of a group of friends comprising of Aidan, Mhenlo, Eve, and Cynn. She is a warrior who places great value in honor and duty. Her father, Mordakai, died defending Ascalon in the Guild Wars during the battle for Kyhlo. She greatly admires his sacrifice and aspires to be as great as her father was. Lore Lore from the official website: :Nation: Ascalon :Birthplace: Rin :Age: 24 :Devona is quite serious and very direct in her dealings with other people. She aspires to be a great Warrior, just like her father. Sometimes this aspiration turns into a tremendous internal pressure to succeed. Devona's father was one of the leaders of a prestigious and well-respected guild — Ascalon's Chosen. He lost his life defending the city walls against a raid by an Orrian guild during the last Guild War. Devona was only a little girl at the time, but since that day, she has dedicated her life to mastering the martial arts of sword and hammer. :Devona is the level-headed leader of the party. She always assesses any situation before rushing in. This sometimes puts her at odds with the brash Cynn. Despite this seeming level of restrain and control, Devona does have a temper, and it can get the best of her. She would sacrifice her own life to save the life of a friend, and she frequently puts herself in harm's way to protect those who travel with her. Devona has a very deep sense of loyalty and duty. To her, there would be no greater honor than to follow in the footsteps of her father and give her life defending that which is most dear to her. Devona, NPC In the Prophecies Campaign, Devona is a soldier of Ascalon, helping to maintain peace and stability. Prior to the Searing, she acted as a guardian of Lakeside County. After the Searing, she and her group of friends followed Prince Rurik to lead refugees across the Shiverpeak Mountains to Kryta, with her group's progress paralleling the player's. The Factions Campaign showed that Devona (and her group of friends) had followed Mhenlo to Cantha when the latter received a request for aid from Master Togo. Together with Mhenlo, they would later travel to the Echovald Forest to seek the Kurzicks' aid. In the Nightfall Campaign, Devona and her friends have answered Kormir's call for help. They aided the Sunspears as they sought to avert an apocalyse. In the Eye of the North, Devona and her friends travel North to aid the dwarves in their battle against the Destroyers. Quests Location :1 in Ashford Village, to the south of Ashford Abbey :2 only during the Replacement Healers quest :3 for non-Prophecies characters only :4 only during The Ascalon Settlement quest, right outside Lion's Arch :5 only during Into the Unknown quest :6 only during Welcome to Cantha quest :7 for non-Factions characters only Skills used :As a Prophecies NPC in pre-Searing Ascalon * * (Elite) * Dialogue Devona, Fighter Henchman Profession: Warrior Armament: Hammer Devona is a Warrior henchman for hire in many locations across all campaigns. Location :A located in all towns and outposts Skills used :Prophecies, Factions, and Nightfall * (Elite) * * * * * :Eye of the North * * (Elite) * * * Evaluation Pros *High damage output. *She is more durable than most henchmen. Cons *Does not have defensive skills. *"Charge!" is not a very useful elite in a fight. Dialogue Quotes Notes *In both the manual and the Prophecies opening cinematic, she wields a sword, yet she only uses a hammer in the game. *Devona is one of only five characters (including Aidan, Mhenlo, Eve, and Cynn) to appear in all the campaigns and expansions so far. Trivia *Devona is one of only four Prophecies characters to have an official write-up. *She can be seen in the Guild Wars Prophecies opening cinematic. *Of her group of friends, only Devona and Aidan do not appear on the box art for Guild Wars Prophecies. *The early art of Devona depicted her wielding a sword (a Rinblade) and wearing a style of armor nearly identical to Farrah Cappo. *Her quote "We're not in Ascalon anymore" could be a reference to the movie "The Wizard of Oz", in which the main character famously says "We're not in Kansas anymore". Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Henchmen (Eye of the North) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Lakeside County Category:Lion's Gate Category:Throne of Secrets